


Eternal Flame

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly is contemplative over Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the fandom, Chicago Fire. The prompt flame was too obvious to ignore and then the song, Eternal Flame, popped into my head, so I started writing. This is what happened.

Kelly sighs as he steps into his bedroom and he shucks off his jeans and t-shirt, turning to see if his bed is empty. He’d gone out for a jog, waking his lover to let him know where he’d be. Matt had scowled, but Kelly just told him that he could stay if he wanted. Not that Kelly actually expected him to. They hadn’t made up long before after Andy’s death and all the drama after that. 

Kelly grins when he sees Matt still buried under the covers, his face smashed against the pillows. He crawls into the bed, not caring that he probably stinks, covered in sweat and grime from his run. He reaches out, sliding fingers through Matt’s hair, wondering how he gets it so soft. He laughs softly to himself, taking in the sharp angles and planes of Matt’s face and he feels like a sap. When did he become a lovesick puppy and how have the guys at the station not noticed?

Actually, Kelly knows the answer to that. He doesn’t act this way there. He and Matt are friends and more like how they were before Andy passed away, but they leave no hint of their deeper relationship while at the station. Aside from tell Boden, of course. But since they were both Lieutenants, there was nothing to be worried about. They didn’t even work on the same truck. 

Kelly sighs a bit and closes his eyes. The feelings inside him remind him of the fires they fight. It’s so big and so violent and the flames burn higher every time he and Matt touch. He sighs again and jumps when he’s swatted on his stomach. “You’re awake,” he mumbles. 

Matt snorts. “Duh. Been awake since you came in. Two things, Kel. One, you stink and need a shower. I will happily wash your back. Two? Stop it. Whatever’s got you all twisted up, just stop overthinking it.”

“You.”

“What?”

“You. You’re what has me all twisted up.” Kelly turns his head and smiles sheepishly at Matt. “I love you.” As soon as the words are out, he wants them back. He’s never said them to anyone, except his mom and his dad and Shay. He’d never even said them to Andy, though he regrets that one.

Matt leans in and kisses him. “I love you too, Kelly. Though I didn’t expect to hear the words.”

“I didn’t really mean to say ‘em.” 

“Did you mean ‘em?” Matt cocks his head to the side.

“Yes.”

Matt’s smile is dazzling and he sits up, stretching and yawning. “Then you never have to say them again, Kel. Unless you want to.” He turns, leaning down and kissing Kelly again. “Come on. We both need a shower.”

Kelly laughs and takes Matt’s hand, following him into the bathroom. He swears he can feel their hearts beating in sync and he licks his lips, pinning Matt to the vanity. “Let’s move in together. Shay and I are looking for a new roommate.”

Matt smiles and nods. “Deal. But I’m not taking the extra room.”

“I think I can make room in here for you.” Kelly grins and turns to start the shower.


End file.
